Four Years Later
by love-life.live-love
Summary: Max has welcomed a new member into the flock. But the voice has told her danger is coming, and that if she dies everyone else will. What happens when Angel get jealous of the newcomer, what will she do to bring the attention back to her. Temp. Hiatus :
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya guys! This is a Maximum Ride story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Max: Say it kitty!**_

_**Me: But but…**_

_**Max: do it or face the wrath of me**_

_**Fang: do it or we will hand you to Itex**_

_**Me: Fine! I don't own maximum ride! JP does though**_

_**Read the story! **_

_**Fang POV**_

Max and I had been together for three years today, and it was our yearly anniversary, and I wanted to do something special. I was always more open with Max than with anyone else, at times I had said thirty words, or more, in less than half an hour. That was a record. I usually said less than five words every hour. Anyway back to doing something special. I was thinking paris, or Rome. Since we were currently in Europe, I could probably arrange them both.

"Nudge, Angel!" I called. I would need some help planning this. I wanted it to be perfect.

_**Maximum POV**_

"Nudge, Angel" I heard Fang call, waking me up from my dream, or memory rather, of me and Fang… and… umm. Never mind. (A/N: They are eighteen)

I wonder what it's for, I thought curiously.

Max it's September the first, Angel told me. I immediately knew the event of the day. Fang and I's, third anniversary, three weeks before my birthday, which was on the 22nd september. Nudge and I will get you ready once we know Fangs plan, Angel giggled, as I inwardly groaned.

_Maximum have fun today, I will keep the flyboys off your back for tonight, and tonight only._

_Nice to see you again Voice, how's it going?_

_Max! Just be careful. You can't die._

_What so I can save the world, right?_

_Not just that Max, In little less than a year there will be a new addition to your Flock. You need to take care of them. If you die they will too, and Fang will commit suicide if he loses you. Angel will try to lead, and end up leading everyone to their deaths. If you die Maximum, so does everyone else._

That shocked me, I never realised that the flock were so dependant on me, maybe I shouldn't go with Fang tonight.

_Maximum, you will enjoy tonight, and nothing will happen, go Max, you deserve it. I must leave your head now Maximum. this may hurt. A lot._

Searing pain suddenly filled my head, I screamed. Blackness was on the edge of my mind but I fought it long enough to see Fang enter my room, and pick me up. He muttered words to me, mainly consisting of; "Max, I love you. Don't die. Please" I knew that please was not a word Fang used lightly, so I fought the dark long enough to see a faithful tear run down his face, before finally succumbing to the overwhelming pain and darkness, knowing that Fang loved me more than anything.

_**Fang POV**_

Nudge had gone to set up the stuff in Rome, and Angel was persuading Iggy to join her on the set up in Paris, to be honest I was relieved I didn't have to do all that, my main objective for our anniversary, gifts, was already completed, so I could spend some time hanging with Max, my favourite pastime!

"Ahhh!" The voice I knew as Max's screamed. I immediately rushed to her room. Max had high pain tolerance, very high pain tolerance, meaning it took a lot for her to scream out in pain. I entered her room to find her on the floor writhing in pain, I picked her up and cradled her to my chest, muttering words, though I wasn't listening to what I was saying. I felt wetness around my eyes and realised I was crying. I hadn't cried since I was at least four, jeez I was becoming a sap. But, I thought, for Max it was worth it. Max was worth anything and everything

Fang! Is Max okay! Angels frantic voice filled my head

I think its another brain explosion Angel, I replied, though I had no way of really knowing. This was much worse than the others, and plus she hadn't had one of these since New York which was nearly 5 years ago. I was worried, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I was scared. Really scared.

_**Max POV**_

The raging pain finally subsided, and my others senses slowly came back to me. I first felt the wetness on my shoulder, before my eyelids fluttered open to see a worried looking Fang beside me. His hair was mixing with mine, his head tucked into my shoulder. Fangs arms were carefully wrapped around my torso and his black wings encased my body protectively. He kept muttering my name, again and again, though it was mixed with other quiet words that I could just make out as 'Don't die Max. I love you Max. Max, Max, Max, Max. I groaned, Fang thought I was dead- or dying- perfect.

"Fang," I whispered "It's okay. I'm okay Fang."

"Maxie, I love you, I thought you were dead," He gulped " you were dead Maxie, your pulse stopped completely. You stopped breathing. You've been out six hours, it's nearly twelve. I thought I had lost you, I don't know what I'd do without you. I nearly killed myself, Max, Iggy had to stop me." He stopped to take a long breath, as I remember the reference to Fang killing himself if I died. Then I had a thought that our love story would've been a sick twisted version of Romeo and Juliet.

"I would've done it Max. But now I'm so glad I didn't Maxie" He lifted his head to look at me, and I sucked in a breath as I saw what this had done to him, his eyes were red and puffy and his face was caked in sweat and dry tears. His eyes, though usually void of emotion, were, empty pits of sorrow, no sparkle, no glint. Just black. Darkness. I pulled myself against him, and let my mouth touch his in a passionate but loving, kiss. Electricity sparked between us, making my heart leap, and race in my chest, and I wondered if my reaction to kissing Fang would ever change. I suddenly felt like I needed more; more of this, more of Fang. I tilted my head slightly to deepen the kiss, and parted my lips, letting my tongue slide along Fangs lower lip gently, but determinedly. His lips parted almost instantly, a low moan coming from his mouth, just making me want him more. I slid my fingers under his shirt, tugging at the hem of it, and swiftly separating our bodies so I could pull it off, before Fang ruined it.

"Max, Angel is here, if she reads one of our minds…" He trailed off, his head leaning down to me " Save it for tonight Maxie" He whispered, his hot breath running down my neck, making me, ineffectively, attempt to stifle a moan, knowing that it would just set us of again, if I made any attractive, or lustful, noise. Although attempt is the keyword in that sentence. I did moan, causing Fang to lose all self control, and start making out with me once again. At that moment Nudge burst into the room.

"What?" I growled, Fang started nibbling my neck, and I, successfully this time, stifled a moan.

"Oh," She giggled " Am I interrupting something" she started to back out of the room, when I stopped her.

"Nudge wait," I paused, "What do you want?" She grinned, and came over to the bed

"Well, Max, I came to get you so Angel and I could get you ready for, your date with Fang, OMG, it's gonna be so romantic and lovely!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes, making a move to get up, when Fang picked me up and gave me a peck on the lips, along with a smirk, before putting me down next to Nudge, who, of course, squealed, again, before going into to a chatter I will not bore you with, as we made our way to Nudge's room. Let the torture begin.

_**finished yay! Aiming for five reviews, so please give them to me! thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heya guys! This is a Maximum Ride story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Max: Say it kitty!**_

_**Me: But but…**_

_**Max: do it or face the wrath of me**_

_**Fang: do it or Max will...**_

_**Me: Fine! I don't own Maximum ride! JP does though**_

_**Read the story!**_

_**P.S. Max's dress .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/Gownella/blog/2007/12/06/blue-bridesmaid-dresses/&usg=_4Q1e2aWEdquq8i9kC-Ph5egDAww=&h=920&w=920&sz=76&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=Ezni9zBqLCHshM:&tbnh=131&tbnw=131&prev=/images%3Fq%3DBlue%2Bdress%2Bknee%2Blength%2Bempire%2Bwaist%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D680%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=652&vpy=169&dur=52&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=124&ty=112&ei=S7XMTK-RAcH0cP7cgJkO&oei=S7XMTK-RAcH0cP7cgJkO&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0 **_

_**MPOV**_

Six hours of torture, and it was finally time for our date, to tell the truth I was nervous. Real cool, I know. Fight with Erasers, sure, easy. Date with Fang, nervous, scared, embarrassed. Gee, I was one messed up person.

I was waiting for Fang outside, my gift for him in my hands, wondering what was on the agenda for tonight, knowing Fang, we'd probably be going somewhere romantic, though, as I said, I was messed up so I hardly knew half the countries in Europe from serious lack of schooling, not that I minded but…

"Maxie, I love you" Fang whispered, coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around my waist, I twisted in his arms turning around to face him, and, unlike the usual impassiveness of his face, I could clearly see his emotions, I gasped as I realised what he was doing, he was letting me in, letting me know what he was thinking. Now that his barriers were down, his face was easily read by me, though any human, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel even, his face was still a mask, though more opened up than before they still couldn't read his facial expression. I pulled my lips to his, sparks running through me, making my heart accelerate, I twisted my head a little to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, I scowled as he laughed lightly at my expression.

"Max, as much as I'd love to spend the night making out on the front porch, we're going to be late" He whispered, causing my heart to do a gymnastics routine in my chest, before pulling me into his arms and taking off gently, so as not to jostle me. " I don't want you to know where we are going" He explained, though I liked being in his arms like this, the tingling sensation going through my body was almost as good as flying itself, and the fact that he wanted the place we were going to be a secret was really romantic, suddenly, I felt blackness overcome me, and I panicked, of course, but before I could blink I felt myself in Fangs lap his hands around my eyes.

"Fang what just happened? Where are we?" Of course I had faith in him, and I know he wasn't kidnapping me or something when he whispered surprise, and uncovered my eyes to reveal a Sparkling Lake, a plastic bag and a little mat laying on the ground surrounded by candles, a picnic basket, sitting on the side of the lake. All thoughts of our sudden appearance forgotten, Fang helped me up and walked me over to the mat, and sat down beside me, carefully opening the picnic basket and pulling out plates, fruit, salad, sandwiches, and finally pasta. We helped ourselves to the food, and, predictably, stuffed our faces. When we were finished, Fang brought the plastic bag over and chucked me a bikini. I pulled off my shirt, aware that Fang was watching me, I turned my head to face him.

"What?" I asked, it wasn't like he hadn't seen me like this before, we'd had sex for gods sake. He blushed slightly and turned his head away, beginning to get changed himself, I rolled my eyes, pulling my bikini top on, before spreading my wings carefully, and flying into the air, finally tucking them in, and executing a perfect dive into the pond, Fang on the other hand just tucked his wings in and dropped, making a little splash in the water, while mine had hardly made a ripple. Fang swam over to where I was floating, and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me senseless, I responded eagerly, feeling that same tingling that I had felt earlier, when Fang stopped me. I inwardly grinned, there was nothing to stop us now. I fiddled with his swimshorts, wanting to take them off, as he moved his mouth to my neck, so we could breathe, I let out a moan, finally pulling off his shorts, while he worked on my bikini top.

* * *

As we reappeared I realised we were in France, on the Eiffel Tower, Fang suddenly had a bag of my mom's chocolate chip cookies, I kissed him quickly, and smiled at him, and he, for the second time today, gave me a small smile in return. Fang looked at his watch, and turned his head to the sky,

"Watch the sky Max," He said, and I did. I gasped as I realised what he had planned, I looked back at him, before turning my head to the fireworks. To be truthful I was mesmerised by them, soo preetty, I turned my head to Fang, and kissed him fiercely as I saw the last firework, it was beautiful. Several red hearts had been in place next to Fax, written in the sky, for everyone to see, and, as it crackled up, a pair of brown wings appeared in the sky, I couldn't believe it, it was so... so, for lack of a better word, romantic, although, romantic was a seriously huge understatement, I pulled away from Fang,

"I love you, Fang. You're the best guy anyone, mutants and humans alike, could wish for. You're mysterious, and dark, and seriously sexy, and, though they don't come often, your smile will light up any dark, gloomy day, and you're mine, you chose me. I feel so lucky to have you Fang, you were always there for me, there when I couldn't be strong. I could trust you with anything, and you know everything about me, you knew from the second you woke up, when Max 2 had taken over, that it wasn't me. I love you with everything I have Fang, never doubt how much I love you, you are almost more important to me than the flock is, and if I died right now, I would die happy, knowing that I was in your arms, after the most perfect night, I could ever imagine."

**_sorry this chapter was meant to be longer, but I have writers block.  
read  
_****_Review  
Happy me  
New Chapter  
Happy you!_**

**_See it all works out in the end! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya guys! This is a Maximum Ride story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Max: Say it kity!**_

_**Me: But but…**_

_**Max: do it or face the wrath of me**_

_**Fang: do it or Max will...**_

_**Me: Fine! I don't own Maximum ride! JP does though**_

_**Read the story! This is a little one shot. Hope you like it. A Max and Fang get together. After MR3

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Kids

I threw up again. It was really weird, because I only got sick in the mornings. Realisation suddenly dawned on me, I was shocked, but I wanted it. I realised that Fang would not agree, and that I had to leave. I quickly scrawled a letter.

_Flock,_

_I have to leave, I'm sorry, and I know you will all hate me once you read this. But you would also hate me if you found out why exactly it is that I am leaving. I love you all so very much._

Tears dropped onto the page, making small splatters and slightly smudging the ink of the pen.

_I have written a goodbye for each of you. All I ask from you now is to not look for me, I erased my number off your phones, and got a new sim card. If you are in trouble think of a goal we all had for so long, especially after Jeb left. Now onto the private sections._

_Angel- Honey you were so young when Jeb left, leaving me to look after you myself. I feel like I am your mother, which I am hoping will help you connect to me in a time of need, but I want you to be brave. Oh and in case you heard what I was thinking, don't tell the others sweetie, they will hate me. Fang's, by the way. Love you Angel, you will become a strong woman. I am so proud of you sweetie._

_Gazzy- I am so proud of you. Look after your sister, protect her, I have so much trust and faith in you. You are my little boy. Make bombs if you must, anything to protect the flock. I love you. Be strong._

_Nudge- You were always a little motor mouth, and I am so glad that you are. You got Fang and I together, and created moments that have changed my life. I will never regret those moments._

A child would not have been a thought, if Nudge hadn't gotten us together.

_It's all thanks to you sweetie. You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I love you! (and I can think of someone else who does! ;D) _

I had known that Nudge liked Iggy for a while, she just didn't know it. It was like me with Fang, before I realised that I loved him.

_Iggy- You are a true Pyromaniac, and Devious, and that's why I love you. You're the best brother a girl could have. Even though you lost your sight, you worked through it, you were brave. Gazzy reminds me of you when you were younger, and Iggy, you couldn't have set a better example. Now you have the job you always wanted, and you deserve it. Help Fang take care of the flock. Nudge, I know you're reading this to Iggy, but pass it to Fang now please. _

I wrote Fangs section, quickly, more tears falling as I told him at the end. He would be horrified. I know he would. I folded the note and left it on my desk, they would find it eventually. I hopped out the window, and left the house. I spread my tawny wings gracefully, heading out into the endless sea of blue and white.

**FPOV**

I went back into Max and my room, to find it Maxless. I frowned, she said she would be here when I got back. I saw a folded letter on my bedside and I smiled, Max was always writing little poems, and doodling on them with pictures of hearts and such, to tell me that she had stuff to do, and that she was sorry. I picked up the letter,

_Flock,_

_I have to leave, I'm sorry, and I know you will all hate me once you read this. But you would also hate me if you found out why exactly it is that I am leaving. I love you all so very much. I have written a goodbye for each of you._

I froze. Max had left us, she had left the flock. We were engaged, and she just _left_. I wasn't angry at her I never could be, but I was hurt, it felt like Max had taken out my heart and crushed it into a million pieces.

_All I ask from you now is to not look for me, I erased my number off your phones, and got a new sim card. If you are in trouble think of a goal we all had for so long, especially after Jeb left. Now onto the private sections._

I was furious. How could Max expect us to not look for her? She was Angel, Nudge and Gazzy's mother practically, and Iggy's favourite sister. She is my soul-mate. I didn't believe all that when I was younger. But then I fell in love with Max. I skipped Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy's private goodbyes from Max and began to read mine_._ She thought I would hate her, I remember saying once that I never wanted kids, that they were too much work. That was a few weeks before Max and I got together, Nudge had asked me, I had replied "Nah, children are too much work!" But all that was going on in my mind was 'I would have kids with Max, when we're twenty or something, but she doesn't love me like I love her'. Angel, of course, had sent a sympathetic smile in my direction. The words on the letter kept running through my head.

_Fang-I know you will never forgive me for what I have done, but I will be back, someday, although you may hate me when I tell you why I left. I can't tell you how much I love you Fang, you are my world, I live for you, and I would die for you, you and Independence are the best things in my life. Independence, well I can't explain it. I am pregnant, she's my unborn child. She is the reason I left, the reason I had to leave. My baby girl. At least, I think she's a girl, your child. Our child._

Max. Was. Pregnant, and I couldn't be more overjoyed at the thought.

* * *

**Review=Happiness**

**Happiness= Quicker posts**

**Quicker posts= Happier you**

**Happier you= Review**

**So you see my point?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Guys! Another Chapter of Four years later for you! I know it's been a LONG time, but I had the HUGEST case of writers block! :D Enjoy! **❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Voice**

_Max thinking_

Angel Mind Talking? 

MPOV:

I realised how wrong this was when I was about 2400 miles away from our house. I had run because I was scared, much like the times when Fang had first kissed me. I knew now though, what the voice had meant when he/she said that there would be a new flock member soon. Speaking of the voice, I haven't heard from him/her in a…

**Maximum. You should not have run away. Go back NOW! Or everything will be lost.**

I guess I spoke too soon… _What do you mean all will be lost? _ I replied to the voices' demand.

**MAX! It doesn't matter! Just TURN AROUND!**

_Okay, Okay! _

Now THAT was weird! Turning around and heading back to the house, I mused over what the voice could've meant. How did it know these things anyway? Who was the voice? WHAT was the voice? Using my power, I accelerated to about 800mph. At this rate, I would be back with the flock in about three hours (It had taken me four hours to get here (Spain))

…

I landed on the front porch of our house. I _really_ hoped I hadn't done much damage with my sudden departure. I wasn't sure if I would be accepted with the new member that would eventually join our flock.

Max? What do you mean? Angel asked in my head, from inside the house I heard a gasp and an OH! and then a huge squeal, along with exclamations of my name were heard. The front door swung open to reveal a red eyed Gazzy, Nudge and Angel crying and Iggy with a look of sadness on his face **(A/N: Is sadness a word? If it is… GREAT! I think that it is because my word thingy says it's a word…)**

Nudge looked at me sorrowfully. "Are you going to leave again?" She whispered. Just those six words. Six. I quickly shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. It was the Damn pregnancy Hormones! Angel looked at me. She'd read my mind.

_Don't tell them!_

I won't.  Angels promise floated into my head. Is that what you meant before? About the new flock member?  I told her yes, and when the question came as to who the father was, I told her not to be silly, of course it was Fangs.

I now spoke out loud. "My letter, I'm so so sorry for leaving. I have my reasons but, I have to talk to Fang."

Iggy got the hint and said, "Who wants to go out for cake?" The younger one's mumbled a yes, and followed Iggy out the door.

…

FangPOV-

Max.

Gone.

Child.

Gone.

Max.

Max.

Baby.

My baby.

My love.

My fiance.

My child.

Gone.

Left.

Max.

Child.

Baby.

Mine.

Left.

_Gone. _

I curled up on the bed Max and I shared, breathing in her scent. I didn't want to be alive anymore.

I needed Max.

I needed my Unborn child.

My Max.

She left me.

Max.

Gone.

Child.

Gone.

I shakily got out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. I heard a squeal from downstairs. I was glad they were happy I suppose, but I don't see how they could be happy at all. Max had Left. Gone. Pregnant with my child. I sat down on the toilet seat, my head in my hands. I heard the front door open, then close again. Iggy had obviously taken the flock out. I thought back to the night I had proposed.

_Flashback-_

_I reappeared, the ring in my pocket, a bag of cookies in my hand. Max didn't seem to notice that I had gone at all, and a bag of cookies just magically appeared in my hand. She kissed me quickly, just a quick peck setting my whole body on fire, metaphorically of course, and gave me a smile. I couldn't resist smiling back, I wasn't going to hide my emotions from Max anymore. I looked at my watch, to check if it was time for the fireworks yet. It was. I looked up at the sky. _

_"Watch the sky," I whispered, my lips against her ear. _

_I heard a bang, signalling the beginning of the fireworks, watching Max instead of them. _

_Max _was_ my firework. She lights up my dark sky. She is beautiful. But she can hurt you. She can be deadly. But only to ones who harm her or her flock. _

_I watched her face as it lit up with joy at the words and pictures written in the sky. Fax. Two letters of my name, and two of hers. The other option was Mang, but I thought that Fax worked better. Angel had agreed. _

_Max surprised me by suddenly kissing me with a fierce passion. The fire once again took over my body. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, gripping her like I would die if I let go. Her strong fingers twisted into my hair, pulling me closer, and then tugging my hair back, doing what she liked, (Although, I _really_ liked it, not that I would ever admit that but…) Then she pulled her lips away, but we stayed in the same position, our foreheads touching. I breathed in her cinnamon scent, and used all my will power not to pull my lips back to hers, and transport us somewhere we would be alone. Like that river. Hmmm. Sex in the water was much better. _

_Max spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"I love you, Fang. You're the best guy anyone, mutants and humans alike, could wish for. You're mysterious, and dark, and seriously sexy, and, though they don't come often, your smile will light up any dark, gloomy day, and you're mine, you chose me. I feel so lucky to have you Fang, you were always there for me, there when I couldn't be strong. I could trust you with anything, and you know everything about me, you knew from the second you woke up, when Max 2 had taken over, that it wasn't me. I love you with everything I have Fang, never doubt how much I love you, you are almost more important to me than the flock is, and if I died right now, I would die happy, knowing that I was in your arms, after the most perfect night, I could ever imagine.__" She hadn't needed to tell me all that, I already knew. But I loved hearing it from her. _

_"You won't die though. Ever. I won't let it happen. Even if it means dying myself." I mumbled the last part but she heard it anyway, she opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted. _

_"Max, I love you, you know I do. I did the fireworks, because you're my firework. You're beautiful without even trying, you should know from the millions of guys that have asked you out, at school or elsewhere. When we were at the school, you were the first person I met, and you lightened up my dark world of tests and pain. You kept me from dying at the school, because I was determined to never leave you alone with Iggy and later on, the flock. Your maternal instants, mainly for Angel, make me love you even more. I loved you from the day I met you, even if at first I thought it was sisterly. Now, I want you to be mine, I want to have a reassurance that through all the amazing guys you'll meet, you'll choose me, and that is why, today, I'm asking you to marry me." I whipped out the ring from my pocket, snapping the box open, and then I was attacked, Max pushed me off the Eiffel Tower in an attempt to give me a nice big kiss. I grabbed her hand and teleported us to the lake, where she succeeded in kissing me, well, more like making out with me, but…_

_Max whispered a yes as well as she could with her tongue inside my mouth, but it sounded more like 'yeth'. _

_Then Max hooked her fingers into my pants._

_I guess it's time for round two. I remembered thinking._

_End Flashback-_

As I lay there, reliving memories, I heard an Angels voice call out my name.

"Fang?" It sounded strangled, as if the person had been crying. "Are you there?" I recognised the voice this time. Max. I scrambled out of bed and out into the hall, to see an amazing girl walking up the stairs, with what I knew was a baby in her belly. I froze, she was here, but, what was she doing here? I thought she left. She was gonna leave again.

"Max!" I choked out, before I got a hold of myself and walked towards her. "Don't leave Max. I want you, and I want our baby as well. Our Independence, if she's a girl, that is. I love you! I need you." I whispered.

Then her lips were on mine, and everything seemed alright again.

**Okay guys! I know it's short, but if I get enough reviews then I will post a new chapter this week. Perhaps tomorrow? **

**Next chapter is telling the flock about Max's pregnancy.**

**I just wanted to say something about the floods in Queensland. Several people have died tragic deaths, and over 50 are missing. It is very very sad! :( So I'm not really religious, but I'd like people to pray for the families that have lost beloved members. And I'd like to say to everyone not to take the people they love for granted, because they could be gone in the blink of an eye. **

**Anyway. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN MR AND IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD EVENTUALLY HAPPEN! Oh and tell me what you think of my Nudge channel! :)**

**Voice**

_Max thinking_

Angel Mind Talking? 

MPOV:

After a serious discussion (and afterwards make-out session) Fang and I decided we would tell the flock about my pregnancy, but wait till we got to my moms house (So we could check the gender, and keep tabs on it.) to tell them about the engagement. We also decided, for a girl, we would call her Independence and if it was a boy, we would name him Damon. But we still had to tell the flock (Minus Angel, I had told Fang about Angels mind reading, and knowledge of the pregnancy, but not the engagement) and I was not looking forward to that at all!

I sighed "I guess we just have to wing it!" Fang chuckled, and I realised what I'd just said "No pun intended!" I quickly added.

I heard the door bang, along with an extremely loud 'WE'RE BACK!' I grimaced, calling the flock upstairs to the room Fang and I shared. As they entered, Angel smiled at me angelically (no pun intended) what is it with all these puns?

You're gonna tell them. She stated in my head… and I just realised how weird that must've sounded. Hmmm… I didn't reply to Angel, there was no need, it hadn't been a question

Before I could even think about talking, the Nudge channel turned on.

"Are you going to leave? Are you taking Fang as well? Did you come back to get Fang? Why did you come back? I mean I'm REALLY happy that you did, cos no-one talked and everyone was sulky and Fang sucked at being a leader," At this Fang sent me a sheepish smile and walked over wrapping his masculine arms around my, soon to be big and fat, waist. Nudge continued her speech, having stopped to take a breath. "Angel told us that you had something important to tell us? Are we all leaving? Oooo can we go to school where we go next? I COULD GET A BOYFRIEND! That would be sooo cool, except, I already lo-like someone, so maybe if they go to my school I can go out with them! I-"

"NUDGE!" I interrupted "Nobody's leaving anybody okay, we are however going to see my mom." Cheers erupted around the room, they all loved my mom and Ella, "I also have some good news, well, it's good for me and Fang,-"

"AND ME!" Angel chimed in happily, I sent her a soft glare, and she smiled apologising to me in my head.

"But I'm not sure how you'll take it. I ummmm…" I looked at Fang pleadingly, giving me a small smile (Yes, a smile, not a smirk, quick, the apocalypse is coming!) and continued my speech.

"Max is pregnant." He stated it happily, and in a most un-fang-like fashion.

**Okay I know this is REALLY SHORT! but I wanted suspense so… **

**if I get 5+ reviews, I'll have a very faxy next chapter!**


End file.
